the stranger from another world
by swingin5ozgal
Summary: naraku's group as well as inuyash's group are in highschool. when a new girl from the united states moves to tokyo. naraku,shesey and miroku begin to get a crush and create a bet what will happen when she finds out?


Chapter: one the new stranger

"Hello class we will be having a new student she is from El Paso Texas. Let us not give her a bad day." Kogome's teacher introduced the strange girl to the class. "Hola. Mi llamos es Anna-Maria, Louisa, Esperanza, Estella, Jimenez, Ruiz." The bronze girl shared. Ana-Maria had short black hair with a red torn headband that kept her hair from entering her bronzed color skinned face; her lips looked as if she had bitten them to where they began to bleed. Kogome studied how the young girl could be so bundled up in such hot weather. The new girl sat right across from Kogome facing a window. "Hi, im Kogome. Where are you from again?" Kogome tried to start a conversation. "Hi" the young girl replied with a face that looked as if she had no emotion or no life to live. "I …" the bell rang for school to be over.

"Ana. Wait." Kogome could tell Inu yasha was behind her. "I don't like the way she smells Kogome." Inu yasha commented. "Oh, but I like her body Inu yasha." Miroku cluadded. "God she's not from her guys, she's from wherever. Don't give her a bad time. men." Kogome said without looking back at Inu yasha or Miroku. "Miroku check it out Naraku's checkin out the same thing." Inu yasha added with a snort. "Fuck him he can't get to her," Miroku was cut off. "Yeah, so you think you can." "Shit I know I can." The two boys fought with a point less reason. "So Miroku we shall see who the girl will fall for, perhaps she likes little perverted fifteen year olds or maybe she has a thing for the seven teen bad boys. Besides she looks like a rebel not a little whore." Naraku had sneaked between the two boys. His long raven hair was in a ponytail being held in a purple scrunchie. His younger sister of course had to have picked it out, his jeans were no defiantly from his dead beat father who was just put in prison, and he must have defiantly gotten his eyes from him as well. The blood thirsty color was the best feature he must have had.

Meanwhile, Kanna was of course waiting for her elementary school bell to ring.

"_God, when will that fin bell ring I m tired of waiting. Oh and perhaps that asshole brother of mine will come and pick me up. Hmmmm…. What else can I do?" _ The young pale girl thought to herself. Her lifeless skin color was being covered in a thin white shirt with a pink lace at the top of it , her skirt all thought had to be a black hammy down with a skull at the bottom. She was much smaller than her twin brother who at this particular moment was trying to sneak out of his class next door, there was no doubt she could see that white boy run through the halls causing mayhap. "Ring" the bell let out a screeching noise as all the children fled through the halls thrashing paper all over every child knew it was only 2 weeks till the year was over.

Kanna and her damned brother Hakudoushi where waiting for their brother to be walking down the hot sidewalk to take them to their filthy apartment. "Damn him he's not here ye…" Hakudoushi was cut off by his brother talking to a strange girl with dark skin and a red torn hair band. She seamed as if she had been waiting for someone other than he's cruel brother who surprising hadn't been thrown in prison like his god for saken father. "Hey Anna I … I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with mw or even a concert." Naraku had begun to say as he's small siblings slid into the conversation with no invitation. "Yeah so he won't have to go alone"Haku added. "Naraku your cute in all but you seem like a guy who is just gon'a get me into trouble and my father would kill me if I did.'' Anna quivered a little noticing he was a type of guy who wouldn't take no for an answer. "Listen if you think that your damn father will keep me away then you are FUCKIN wrong" He yelled at her. "Naraku it's not like that its just you wouldn't no… could ever understand. You're …. YOU'RE like all the damn men that I know I'm truly surprised you haven't striked me. I …I" Anna studded as she felt a tug on her arm. "Anna Maria, ya mi voy. Hurry up I'm leaving without you. Naraku noticed an older man around thirty or so. "Coming hermano." She yelled, "Ill see you later Naraku". "Damn that wench to hell" Naraku mudded under his breath. "Can you get your fat ass up and get out of this place." Hakudoushi interrupted he's brother cussing. "Besides that dude is the toughest teacher I've ever met. I got sent about five times to his damn office. And I think that chick you're so interested is his daughter or sister." The young boys implied while the teenager and his two younger siblings where walking off towards the shikon no tama apartments. Naraku's fallowed the young girl's brother's car at the corner of his eye.

"Who was that young man you where talking to?" Mr. Ruiz tried to break the silence. "A guy I met at schools his probable like dad, right Rudy?" She asked. She began to drift away in thought as she gazed out towards the beautiful view of the ocean._ I know I just met Naraku, but… but he seems like that damn ass, dead beat, baboso. He's probably only into one damn thing and that's gasolina_ (okay yeah you probably don't understand but gasolia means to get jiggy with it remember she speaks Spanish to okay sorry for inuruptions). _That's a good song. _ Anna shifts the volume of the radio to high blast.

"_Help me if you can,  
It's just that this, is not the way I'm wired so,  
Could you please,  
Help me understand why,  
Why you've given in to all these reckless dark desires you're,  
Lying to yourself again,  
Suicidal imbecile,  
Think about it, put it on a fault line,  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious,  
I'm over this, why do you want to throw it away like this,  
Such a mess, I don't wanna watch you._

Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time,  
What's your rush now,  
Everyone will have his day to die.

Medicated, drama queen,  
Picture perfect numb belligerence,  
Narcissistic, drama queen,  
Craving fame and all its decadence.

Lying through your teeth again,  
Suicidal imbecile,  
Think about it, put it on a fault line,  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
I'm over this, why do you want to throw it away like this,  
Such a mess, I don't wanna watch you" the radio sang along with her brother Rudy. Anna began to lightly tap her lap. She of course had to have played the drums and according to her oh so 'perfect brother' she was like a drum always had different sounds.

I wanna rock and roll all night, and party every night. Kiss

Mean while at Narakus apartments

"yellow, Kagura. Kagus. KAGURA!" Naraku yelled for his twin sister to greet him at the door as usual , "hmm odd" Haku started "what this isn't your shirt and this is kagur…" haku stopped and looked at Naraku walking to her door. "KAGURA OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR NOW!" Naraku screamed at the top of his lungs.


End file.
